Biomes
There are eight Biomes in the CastleMiner Z that can help you survive or lower your chances of survival. Forest The forest is where you first start out near the spawn tower. It's an assortment of small caves along with a few hills and some flat land. The dangers here are the relentless undead or falling down into a Cave, so it's rather best to build a house underground before preceding towards the next Biome. The Forest Dragon will spawn in this biome so upgrade your weapons before you see it flying, as it's found at 0-100 distance. The Forest (and Vertigo Forest) are the only sources of trees and once depleted, the player (and most often his/her squad) must travel far beyond Hell on Earth to find another Forest biome just to gather more trees while coal substitutes for resource creation in the meantime. Vertigo Forest It's like the forest, but with oddly shaped caverns and floating islands scattered out in the sky.Players must take extreme caution when traveling by the Vertigo Forest because there's not only a chance to get caught off guard by the undead, but falling down 30 meters from the air on any of the islands can seriously injure or kill you or your squad. Also, beware that many hostile mobs will spawn in the dark areas below the islands, which are many times pitch-black. It's a good place to set up bridges or small houses around the biome, but the Dragons will attack you here after day 3 or around 785-800m. You can find this biome at around 200m. The fact that there is no water in Castleminer Z (ice and snow but still no real water) suggests that the Vertigo Biome probably used to be an island biome and the forest under the floating islands grew after the water subsided. This is espeicially plausible (yet still a therory) since there is usually a drop from the forest biome into a miniature desert, suggesting the drop used to be the beach head. Desert The desert has little or no useful resources except for rock and sand. It's also very dangerous to get caught in the open (although some players may consider it as an advantage because it offers clear lines of sight) so players should build below the surface in order to survive this harsh wasteland. There are some hills (also known as dunes) in the Desert but they only provide very little cover from Dragons . This is also the only place where sand zombies will spawn. Alien Crash Sites are much more conspicuous and more likely to appear in this biome, as the surface is often very flat and dull. Mountains The mountain biome is quite hard to navigate through because of the deadly falls and because zombies can drop down on you from above, taking you by surprise. Ore can be found on the surface every once in a while here, as most of the surface is covered by rock. Beware of being on the ground inbetween the mountains zombies will spawn above you and fall on top of you with no chance of escape. Its better to stay on top of the mountains. Arctic Region The arctic region consists of snow, ice, and rock on the surface. It may be considered more difficult than the desert biome because of the ability of Ice Dragons to spawn and also because of the ditches that are dotted around the biome, as there is no telling how deep those ditches are. Orelands This biome is a rock surface with visible ores scattered everywhere, above and under the ground. These include coal, copper, gold, and diamond. This biome is referred to as "Miner's Paradise" or "Heaven on Earth", because there is gold and diamond everywhere. The bad thing about this biome is that zombies spawn at all times there, and most caves have an opening in the surface that zombies can get through. This biome is the biome that you find right before you get to hell. The surface and hell continually get closer together the further you get from the start which is why rarer ores are found closer and closer to the surface as you go along. This biome is so close to hell that there is no grass, only rock and ore. This region is also very helpful because it has a very shallow drop into hell from here so you will take little fall damage. A very large amount of rare ores can easily be found here. Also, because of the depth of this biome, the sun will not shine in the skybox but you will still recieve some of its light. Note: there are no trees in this biome so if you plan to mine here and only use weak pickaxes (e.g. a Stone Pickaxe ) make sure you bring a supply of wood sticks as they are essential crafting ingredients for certain pickaxes. So far there is no real ''official name for this boime and tends to have many names such as 'Resource Mountain 'and 'land of Ore''' creating many arguments of what ever the official name may be. Hell To get to Hell (also known as the Underworld), you either need to go dig 40 blocks deep or walk to 3400+ distance. (Note: that when you dig to hell at least walk 150 blocks due to the fact the farther you go the closer hell is and if you dig there at block 15 to 100 it will be a drop that will kill you)This is the most difficult biome and is only recommended with at least diamond weapons. This is the only biome Undead dragons spawn at and Bloodstone is found. All surfaces here are made of Bloodstone, so it is the most readily available source of it. Also, the enemies here are harder to kill than on the surface, so bring upgraded weaponry if you expect to survive. All Undead & Demons spawn here. Beyond Hell you can find Oreland again where the world regenerates. Then you go through the Artic Region and eventually find the forest again. From the spawn tower, the further in distance you go, the closer hell gets to the ceiling (which is the limit between hell and the surface, where there are caves and things), until at around 3400+ distance when the surface completely disappears and gives way to hell. Then there is a large hell biome for several thousand more meters, when the surface starts again Orelands are found at both the ending and the starting of the the hell biome. It is possible (yet still difficult) to make a small fort in the underworld beneath the starting biome and continue onward (whereas it is easier to survive in the open Hell since by the time you get there you would most likely already have adequate weapons). Such forts are usually small and cramped often more like a bunker. Trivia *The Alien Crash Site Biome is noticeably different than other biomes, as it is simply a large crater around a sphere of Space Rock. The biome also appears randomly throughout the entire world after 300 blocks distance from spawn. This means that players could make it to the Hell Biome without ever seeing a Crash Site. It is found mostly in the desert and there is a floating one in Hell also known as the mothership. *Each biome has its own unique music that plays whenever you reach the distance in or near the biome. These songs only play once during a game session. Category:Biomes Category:Game mechanics